Fine Lines
by BlueRedemption
Summary: There's a fine line between rivalry and obsession. Unfortunately, oblivious little Kobayakawa Sena learns this the hard way as his rivals start to act rather ... 'strange' around him. Shounen-ai. EveryonexSena!
1. Deimon High Festival Fun

**Authors note:** My first E21 ficcy. Teehee. Some OOC, but I'll try and keep it to minimum.

**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to Eyeshield 21 or its characters. If I did, Sena would be more of an uke than he already is. SenaxAnyone is damn cute!

**Warnings:**  
Sena-centric  
Shounen-Ai  
OOC-ness may occur  
Possibly Perverted!Amefuto Rivals

* * *

**Fine Lines**

_Chapter One_  
Deimon High Festival Fun

By BlueRedemption

* * *

Saturday. It was Deimon Koukou's _Gakkou-sai_, the school's festival. It was that time of the year that the students all looked forward to. Everyone had his or her own responsibilities in making sure that their class stall was running smoothly since it was such a big event.

Students, parents and teachers from different schools often came along; and people from the district would also come to participate. The school grounds were crowded with various attended stands that sold anything from food, to accessories for the people that walked around looking at everything.

The purpose of the stalls were to raise money for the school, and at the same time promote the high school to potential prospective students that were going to enrol after their middle school graduation. Not only did it kill two birds with one stone, but it also inadvertently allowed the students to take a break from their studies and have some fun.

This particular year, the class that earned the most money for this day would be treated to a day field trip to Tokyo Disney Sea on a school day. Seeing as the stakes were so high, everyone was fired up and raring to go - promoting their stall with posters and signs throughout the school.

Sena's class was running a teahouse this year. Unfortunately, it was also a popular choice amongst a lot of other classes too, and so their little teahouse had to compete against the many others that was set up.

"Kobayakawa-san?" A dark-haired girl called out to him. She was the class president, and hence, the one who was in charge of organizing and running their stand. "Your shift is not until twelve thirty, so you have a bit of time to go around. But, please make sure that you are back at least ten minutes before your shift." She advised, holding a clipboard that contained the list of the people in his homeroom as well as their shifts.

He nodded politely in acknowledgement and shot a brief glance at his watch. It was already twenty minutes past eleven. He contemplated for a moment about what he should do to occupy his time. Perhaps it would be a good idea to see if he could find Mamori-neesan or Monta to come hang out with him for a while. Assuming, of course, that they weren't already busy with their own responsibilities. Deciding on that, the small brunette looked up from his watch and proudly glanced around his classroom. He had helped with the arrangement and setting up.

Their class desks were pushed together to make large, roomy tables; aesthetically pleasing printed tableclothes covered them stylishly. Each of the tables were nicely set out much like a restaurant's, with condiments and menus sitting diligently in the middle of it. Up at the front of the classroom was a long line of tables that were set up buffet-style, covered with a white tablecloth; and displayed atop its surface were cakes, pastries and light lunches, all with pricings in front of it. Written on their blackboard was the exact same a la carte menu that they had detailed on the smaller menus on the tables. It was a good thing that their classroom was close to one of the 'Home Economics' cooking rooms - that meant that they could actually make simple hot food orders, and also keep the drinks cool in the refrigerators.

"Kobayakawa-san, your shift is with Juumonji-san, Kuroki-san and Toganou-san." The class president added after a brief afterthought as she perused the timetable attached to her clipboard. She adjusted the cute light blue apron that went with the rest of her blue-schemed maid outfit. She decided not to mention that the reason that she stuck him with those three was because no one wanted to be stuck in a shift with them, and besides, they were in the same club. So she figured that it shouldn't be a problem.

Sena nodded again, "Okay, that's fine." He agreed. He was too polite to refuse, and he didn't have a choice in the matter anyway. He just hoped that the three linemen would actually help him out with the customers. Surely twelve thirty would be a busy time. Everyone usually had lunch around then.

"By the way, Kobayakawa-san - I haven't seen any of them yet, so could you possibly be a darling, and remind them of their shift? I won't have the time to do so; I've still got a lot to do." She told him, dismissing him by turning her head to greet their new customers; a family of three that were eyeing the desserts hungrily on the long tables.

He waved goodbye to his other three classmates that were serving the customers already occupying the tables and left the classroom, in search for someone to accompany him.

* * *

His first stop was Mamori-neesan's classroom. Their class was showcasing a 'horror house'. Sena grinned as he approached the tall boy that was taking the entrance fees from the customers. "Anno, could you possibly tell me where Anezaki Mamori is?" He inquired politely, bowing, hoping that he wasn't being too much of a bother.

The boy looked thoughtful, glancing sticking his head inside the classroom. "Oh, it looks like Anezaki-san is still organizing some things. I'd say that she should be done in about half an hour. Would you like me to pass on a message for you?" He asked the short brunette.

Sena deflated a little. He had forgotten that she was also a class president. "No, no, that's okay, thank you. I'll probably be back later." He thanked. He glanced at his watch idly again; he may as well do what his class president had bid him to do and look for the three linemen in his class to inform them of their shift.

Leaving the school building, he started to walk around the long line of stalls, every once and a while stopping to look at what they had to offer.

_Hmm... choco-banana-?_

"Oo! Kakei! Look, it's Sena-kun!" A loud voice suddenly exclaimed in excitement, interrupting his thoughts. "Sena-kun! Over here! Over here!"

Sena turned to the cheerful voice that was trying to capture his attention. He spotted wild, blonde hair towering over most of the people a little ways away and he grinned and waved as a familiar face popped into his view. "Mizumachi-san." He greeted ever-so-politely, bright smile in place, "You came?"

The tall teenager clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as a greeting. "Of course! I love school festivals!" Mizumachi Kengo gushed, exuberant as ever. Emerald eyes catching and holding Sena's chocolate brown ones, almost twinkling.

The dark-haired Kyoshin Poseidon's de facto team captain, Kakei Shun, appeared behind his enthusiastic friend and gave Sena a small, but friendly smile, effectively switching the short boy's attention to him. "We came with our team, actually." Kakei informed, scanning the crowd around them as if he could spot the rest of his team mates somewhere nearby. "They've all scattered, though."

Sena nodded and was about to reply when Mizumachi interrupted, making Kakei frown slightly. "Ne, ne, Sena-kun, what's your class doing for your school festival?"

"Umm, well, we're just doing a teahouse." The brunette admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he stared up at them with his big brown eyes, unaware of the adorable impression he was making.

Kakei looked like he was about to say something again. "Ehhh! Teahouse? That sounds cool! Where is it? I'll come when you're working!" Mizumachi babbled on eagerly, bending down slightly so that he was eye to eye with Sena. The azure-eyed linebacker scowled.

"O-o-okay." Sena stuttered, cheeks pinking under scrutiny. Despite having revealed himself as Deimon's mysterious Eyeshield 21 back in the game against Bando, and becoming highly sought after for sports clubs, he still wasn't used to receiving attention from others. He fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out one of their class flyers that gave the instruction as to where to find their teahouse. "I'll be working at twelve-thirty." He told them shyly, handing the piece of paper out towards the keen green-eyed boy that looked like he was just itching to get his hands on it. Sena sweatdropped. Mizumachi got excited over everything…

"So, what will you be wearing?" He suddenly asked, his grin widening.

"Excuse me?" Sena blinked, suddenly caught off guard by the bold question. The way Mizumachi had asked seemed innocent enough. But, the way his eyes were gleaming strangely as the words popped out of his mouth made him feel a little anxious, and nervous… like... that feeling he got when he was preparing to run from Cerberos? No, no, surely that couldn't possibly be right... What was this feeling then?

Kakei shoved his tactless friend away from a relieved Sena rather roughly and quickly changed the subject, an irritated expression darkening his face momentarily, "Ignore him - he's an idiot. Why are you walking around alone, anyway? If you'd like, you can join us." He offered, his blue-green orbs averting from Sena's direct eye-contact in a way that Sena would've probably described as shy if he didn't know better. Kakei simply didn't do 'shy', so that was completely out of the question. "You can show us around." He added quickly in an afterthought.

About to accept the Kyoshin student's well-meaning offer wholeheartedly, he suddenly remembered something and pasted an apologetic smile on his face. "Ah, Kakei-kun, I'm really sorry but I have to find Juumonji-kun and the others!" Sena bowed, almost forgetting what he was supposed to do. "I'd like to come along with you, but I can't. Maybe after my shift instead?" He suggested, before turning pink at how brash he sounded. Rejecting an offer and making his own almost as if he was under the assumption that they'd agree! He hurriedly tried to make amends to his bold statement. "Uh, that is, if you stay that long! Of course you don't have you, I was just suggesting ...! And ummm…"

Kakei didn't bother to stop the amused smile that tugged at the corners of his lips as his rival started getting flustered. It was surprising how easily the running back for Deimon could make him smile. "That's fine. We will still be here. Until then, we-"

"Yeah! Remember, we're going to eat there!" Mizumachi piped up, interrupting Kakei once again.

Sena laughed, feeling more at ease again, "Okay, I'll see you both soon." He sent them a bright smile and waved goodbye, before melding in with the crowd.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" Kakei suddenly asked the slightly taller boy, unable to contain the small feeling of jealousy because his rival had ended up paying more attention to Mizumachi than him.

Mizumachi gave him a blank look, "Huh?"

Kakei shook his head and decided to let it go. For now.

* * *

Walking past the grounds where they trained for their games and held their homeground matches, Sena was surprised to find a large mass of people cheering. His interested piqued, he pushed through the crowd with several comments of 'sorry' and 'please excuse me' over and over again. At the front of the mass of spectators, the short, slender teen found himself staring at the stall set up by Musashi's class. A kicking competition. Apparently there was a prize if you kicked the furthest. The prize was funded, by yours truly, Hiruma Youichi.

The running back sweatdropped as he read the sign. Where Hiruma got his endless flow of money from, he had no idea; and frankly, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to know, or not.

"Take this, Musashi!" A boisterous voice drowned out the idle chatter of on-lookers and participants alike. A football went straight into the posts; it's accuracy so perfect that it was directly in between the two metal columns. Cheers and awed gasps were drawn effectively from the audience at the sidelines. However, the mature-looking Deimon kicker behind the booth looked completely bored as he watched the red ball tumble on the other side. Clearly, he was unimpressed.

"Yeah! See that! That was _smart_!" The same voice hooted.

Sena sweatdropped, immediately recognizing the kicker of the Bando Spiders. "Kotarou-kun…" He sighed, shoulders hunching.

"Come on, Musashi! Try and beat that! I challenge you!" The blue-haired teen flicked out his ever-present silver comb, running it through his bangs while pointing at Musashi with his free hand - whose slouched body language indicated that he had absolutely no intention of getting up from his seat behind the stall anytime soon.

"Fuu, the moron's still challenging Musashi."

Sena jumped in surprise and spun on his heel, his eyes meeting beautiful twin pools of wine-red orbs peering down at him from behind partly see-through blue lens. "A-Akaba-san!" He gasped, astonished at the unexpected appearance of last year's Tokyo MVP winner at their school festival. "Eeeeh~! What are you doing here?"

The red-haired boy pushed his shades up a little, "Fuu, am I not welcome here?" He asked, a small trace of amusement lacing his voice.

Sena immediately started to wave his hands around in panic that he had offended the slightly older teen, "N-no! I didn't mean it like that! Of course you're welcome, you're welcome anytime!"

"Anytime, hm?" He reiterated absent-mindedly, shifting the guitar case he had slung over his shoulder. Akaba Hayato gave a small side smirk at the small boy he had deemed worthy of the Eyeshield title. So the rumours really were true that little Kobayakawa Sena didn't have much of a backbone when it was outside of the football field? That revelation certainly was highly surprising for the magnificent football player who had enough courage to take him on. But as is, Akaba definitely noticed that his rival's usual rhythm wasn't the same as it was on the field.

The brunette's shoulders slumped slightly as he sighed in mild relief, glad that Akaba wasn't insulted by his offhanded words.

"Sena-kun, what's your class doing for the _gakkou-sai_?" The guitar player enquired as they both watched Kotarou continue to kick multiple footballs through the goal posts with loud exclamations of 'Orrryaa~', and 'Ha!'.

"Etto… we're running a teahouse in our classroom." Sena uncomfortably shifted his weight onto his other foot. It was hard for him to make small talk.

"Is that so?"

The Deimon running back sweatdropped awkwardly and reached into his pocket to produce an advertisement flyer, "Um, if you have time, you can uh, come have a look. Ah, that um, that is, if you'd like..." Meekly handing the piece of paper to the taller male, he wondered if he would reject it.

Akaba grasped the leaflet without a pause, noting that the slight tension that seemed to seep out of his rival immediately upon his acceptance of it. "Have you finished your shift?" He asked, pocketing the handout after giving it a once over.

"Oh no, not yet, mine's at twelve-thirty." Sena looked at his watched and flailed around, "Hiiiee! I haven't found Juumonji-kun and the others yet and it's already twelve! I'll see you later, Akaba-san!" True to the Eyeshield 21 name, he disappeared from sight as he weaved expertly through the crowds.

Akaba pulled out the leaflet once more, "Twelve-thirty, huh?" He muttered to himself, gazing intently at the map at the bottom of the page.

"Yeah! See that kick! It's smart!"

Hm, maybe coming along with his annoying teammate to Deimon's festival had his perks after all.

* * *

Unable to find Juumonji, Kuroki and Toganou, and it was already ten minutes to his shift, he decided to simply send them a message on the mobile...

Only to get a reply of, _'We're already here, brat.'_

"Eeeeh? They could've at least told me…" He sighed mournfully as he gingerly ran towards his classroom.

* * *

"Wha-what do you mean!" Sena gasped, horrified.

"Well, it's your fault for arriving later than Juumonji-san, Toganou-san and Kuroki-san. I _did_ warn you to come at least ten minutes before your shift." The class president chastised, her hands on her hips. Apparently, there were only three waiter uniforms. And since Sena had arrived later than the three linemen, he was being told that he had no other choice but to wear the waitress uniform. She didn't mention the fact that if she tried to make the three delinquents wear waitress uniforms that they'd be out for her blood. Luckily for her, it was a well-known fact that Kobayakawa Sena could be easily pushed around.

"B-But…! Can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?" He pleaded desperately, white-knuckled hands clasped in front of him, begging.

"No. The customers won't know that you're a waiter. It's only for an hour."

Sena's blood ran cold.

It was one thing having your own classmates and some random people see him in a waitress uniform, but it was an entirely different thing altogether if he had to show up serving the people who held him in high regard in a dress - a maid dress, at that! He'd surely lose their respect. He frantically tried again, "Can't I swap with a girl?"

"No, I don't have the contact list for everyone, you know. Kobayakawa-san, _please_? Just this once. I'm very busy and it would be hard for me to change so many things around." To emphasis this, she shoved the clipboard full of scribbles, names, and various others in front of his face.

He knew his pride was torn to shreds the moment that he submitted to her request.

Hopefully... Kakei, Mizumachi and Akaba won't turn up…

* * *

**AN** Shounen-ai and obviously Sena-centered. With more of Sena's rivals to come. Come on, you know most of the guys have it bad for Sena. Look at the intensity when they play against him. They're _obsessed_. And not to mention if they lose to him they're always at the Deimon games, watching. Watching Sena!

Please review if you enjoyed my work. Constructive criticism is encouraged, too.


	2. A Waitress' Woes

**Disclaimers apply.**

**AN** I'm having fun! If you do like my story, do review. I like to hear what you think. This chapter has lots of Kakei. Cause Kakei is smexy for an anime character.

**Warning:**  
Sena-centered  
Shounen-ai  
ClosetPervert!Kakei  
OOC occurs. But I've _attempted_ to keep it it minimum.

* * *

**Fine Lines**

_Chapter Two_  
A Waitress' Woes

By BlueRedemption

* * *

"Here, change into that." Fumika ordered, throwing him a white, silk button-up blouse, a short, black pinafore skirt and… and white semi-see-through _stockings_?

"Eeeh-!" Surely she was jesting!

Spectables glinted in a foreboding manner as she fixed him with an impatient gaze. "Hurry up and change into them!"

He whimpered in defeat as he was shoved roughly into the walk-in pantry by the class president.

"I'll make sure no one goes in, and the light switch is here." She told him briskly, shutting the door and leaving him in total darkness.

With a heavy sigh of regret and knowing that he couldn't possible get away from this, he turned the pantry light on and started to undress. A chill ran down his spine which he couldn't blame on anything like a breeze. _I have a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

Konjo Fumika stood stock still and stared in surprise at the boy in front of her who was blushing pink under her scrutiny whilst tugging at the given skirt, as if it would magically lengthen the more he pulled. "Oh, dear lord…"

Kobayakawa Sena would've made a _damn _cute girl. The clothes that she had picked fitted his small, slender build perfectly. Albeit the skirt _was _a little bit too short… But, never mind. _That should entice more customers,_ she grinned rather evilly. He shrank away from her instinctively, but she was quick, and she gripped his arm and tugged him closer to her. Snatching a beret from the table nearby, she pulled out some bobby pins from her pocket and arranged the short boy's hair so that the black beret with white ruffles could sit on top of his head. "There, done. It's cute."

Sena gloomily nodded. 'Cute' really wasn't a word he wanted to hear right now. Especially if it was used to describe him.

"O-order in! Hiruma Youichi wants a hot ham and cheese toasted sandwich in five minutes delivered to him at the Devil Bat clubhouse or else…" Miyajima Yukiko, a waitress who had just finished her shift called out in a panicked voice as she ran into the kitchen, shaking and looking absolutely terrified. It was a normal reaction after an encounter with the human incarnation of a devil.

"What? Isn't that a bit too much? It takes a whole three minutes just to make and toast it! And we've already got other customer orders to attend to, first!" Fumika scowled. Suffering the wrath of Hiruma wasn't something she wanted to risk. "Ch. Fine! Stay right there, Kobayakawa-san, you're going to deliver it to him." Thank goodness for the Deimon running back.

Sena's gloom cloud grew larger. He already knew that Hiruma would use this opportunity to blackmail him after he saw this outfit…

* * *

"Here. You have one minute to deliver it to Hiruma." A warm, brown paper bag containing a hot toasted sandwich was pressed into his hands.

The Deimon football player sweatdropped, clutching it. "Alright, I'm off."

"And be sure to advertise our teahouse while you're out!" Konjo reminded him diligently as he left the room.

* * *

The first year high-schooler weaved easily through the crowds as he hurried towards his destination, running as though the hell hound Cerberos was nipping at his heels. No one wanted to incur a starving Hiruma's anger after all.

A gust of wind blew out of nowhere, brushing the face of a momentarily stunned shaggy-haired boy, who impusively held onto his cowboy hat to keep it from falling off his head. "Was that...?"

"Sena?" The white-blonde boy behind him confirmed Kid's assumption.

* * *

He was speeding full speed across the grounds where Musashi's kicking competition stall was stationed, when he saw a little blonde girl in the middle of the stairs who let out a cry of, "My balloons! Mama!"

The agile boy hadn't even realized that he had taken off to try and catch the little girl's balloons until his hand grasped the strings of the coloured balloons at the top of the stairs. The sense of déjà vu filled him. This happened when he and Monta were running late for the football meeting. Only… only he wasn't wearing a waitress outfit!

Horror filled him as he pushed his skirt down in mortification, already realizing that jumping for the balloons had definitely been a bad idea because it lifted the ebony black skirt up. He just hoped that no one saw anything. Or, that he managed to catch the balloons at all, for that manner.

Alas, someone high above was clearly having fun at his expense as a chorus of cheers and clapping roared behind him, and he turned. His face turned beet red in embarrassment. He wanted to die. He walked down the rest of the stairs stiffly, trying to ignore all the attention that was focused solely on him as he handed the little girl her balloons with a sweet smile. "Anno... Try not to let it go, okay?"

The blonde child grinned widely up at him as her chubby hands reached out to take the balloons from him. She happily chirped a 'thankyou'.

The mother smiled, "Oh, thank you, dear. Such a sweet young girl you are. What class are you in? I'll definitely make a trip to your stall!"

Sena sweatdropped and was about to correct the lady and tell her that he was boy when he stopped himself. _She doesn't know!_ He realized gleefully. Hopefully no one else would realize he was a boy. "Class 2-C," he bowed politely, "Please, do come and visit. If you'd please excuse me, I've an errand to run." He excused as he ran off to deliver the sandwich to Hiruma.

* * *

"Nahahaha! That was awesome!" A large bulky boy picked his nose after seeing the brave girl race up the stairs to chase after balloons.

Next to him, a tall, ochre-haired teen nodded his agreement heartily. "She was really nice to do that for the kid." He piped up, warm brown eyes scanning the mass of people that the girl had disappeared into.

Ever calculating, the Oujo White Knights quarterback, Takami Ichirou, pushed his glasses up, pensive. "That waitress looked really familiar." He mused his thoughts out loud, crossing his arms as he wracked his brain in an attempt to figure out where exactly he had seen the girl.

"Eyeshield 21." The stoic, dark-haired Oujo linebacker suddenly muttered, eyes sharp - alert.

"Huh?" Sakuraba Hayato, broken from his train of thoughts glanced at his teammate and friend, who was staring intensely at the spot that the waitress was last seen. Why on earth would Shin randomly call out his rival's name?

"That was Eyeshield 21." Shin Seijurou clarified, his head whipping to face the others with his classic poker face as if all was perfectly normal.

Sakuraba's face turned sheet white before changing to a brilliant scarlet so fast that it seemed as though someone had simply splashed a bucket of red paint over his pale face. How the colour change had come about so quickly was a little bit of a mystery. "Wha-!" He sputtered in disbelief. The ace catcher of the Oujo Knights had just been thinking about how cute the little waitress was. It was just so like Shin to burst his bubble like that. He was now feeling ashamed at himself for even thinking about Sena-kun in such a way!

"Nahahaha! Deimon's secretary wouldn't wear clothes like that!" Ootawara Makoto slapped his large hand on Shin's back several times, laughing loudly. Ah! The rare jokes that Shin made...

Takami sweatdropped. Shin really did recognise people just by their muscles. He couldn't help but sigh. First lipstick, now dresses? Shin's rival, however amazing he was, certainly had strange hobbies. "But… what's with the dress?" He managed to just barely squeeze the words out.

"Dress?" Shin parroted, obviously not understanding. "What dress?"

"Never mind…"

Awkward silence.

A group of teens chose that exact moment to walk past within earshot, "Ah! That waitress was so damn cute! Let's go visit her, I wanna get her number! Class 2-C, right?"

* * *

"Hiruma-san?" Sena knocked on the Devil Bats clubhouse door, "The sandwich that you ordered is here!"

"Fucking shrimp, it took you longer than expected!" The door swung open and Hiruma stopped whatever he was going to say next, simply staring critically at the boy in a skirt in front of him. The pink bubblegum bubble popped and Hiruma didn't even bother sucking it back in.

Sena started to sweat, his legs shaking in fear.

Cleaning up the bubblegum from his face, Hiruma started to cackle in some sort of insane glee, "Kekeke, nice outfit, fucking shrimp." Out of nowhere, he whipped out a digital camera and took multiple pictures without missing a beat.

Sena hung his head. He knew it.

"New blackmail, get!"

What a terrifying person.

* * *

"Geez, Kobayakawa-san! Exactly what kind of advertising did you do? Whatever it was, you overdid it! It's so busy, I can hardly keep up. Hurry and put on your apron!" The class president looked really stressed as she threw a white and black waist apron his way.

"Hai!" Tying the apron around his waist hurriedly, he instinctively raised his hands in order to catch the flying pen and paper that headed his way.

"Take the table's orders, please! Start from the front of the classroom."

That's odd. He never advertised...

* * *

Walking to the nearest table, he bowed politely and made his introduction, "Good afternoon. Welcome to Class 2-C's _Kissaten_. I will be your waiter for today. May I take your order, or will you be needing some more time?" As soon as he straightened, he froze. Out of all the tables, he just had to pick this one…

On his right, the familiar green eyes of Mizumachi peered at him for a moment before widening considerably upon recognition. The shell-shocked boy could only open and close his mouth several times as he tried in vain to string words together into a comprehensive sentence, but failed to do so.

Across from Mizumachi and on his left, Kakei – who was taking a sip of water from his glass – gasped and choked as the water went straight down his throat along with a bubble of air.

"K-Kobayakawa-san?" It seemed the only one at the whole table that was able to talk at the moment was the Poseidon quarterback and team captain, Kobanzame Osamu.

Sena sweatdropped as he lightly pounded his small fist on the back of the coughing, red-faced Poseidon linebacker in an attempt to soothe him a little. "Um, yeah…" He sheepishly admitted to the quarterback that it, indeed, was him. He hurriedly attempted to explain that cross-dressing was _not _one of his hobbies. "They didn't have anymore waiter uniforms, and so I had to wear this."

It seemed that Sena speaking had managed to break whatever spell had befallen the Kyoshin students that were present.

"Kakei-sensei! Are you alright?" Both Oohira Hiroshi and Oonishi Hiroshi suddenly exclaimed, realizing that their 'master' was having some sort of seizure.

It seemed that by this time, the speechless blonde had also managed to recover from his initial shock. Reaching over with a grin, he tugged experimentally at the slender boy's skirt just to make sure that it wasn't his imagination playing tricks on him. The skirt lifted up slightly, much to Sena's and the others' embarrassment. "Uoo! Kawaii-jyan!" He commented, continuing to tug.

The little running back started to blush right to the roots of his hair, "M-Mizumachi-san!" He hastily dropped his pen and pad onto the table in favour of trying to push the material back down, at the same time making an effort to pull away from the other teenager's clutches. Sena would've termed this as a form of sexual harassment, but Mizumachi was a friend. Not to mention he was a boy, and Sena was also a boy.

It never once occurred to innocent little Sena that other boys could, in fact, sexually harass another boy.

Kakei immediately reacted and slapped his friend's hand away from the petite boy's skirt, "What are you doing?" He hissed almost angrily.

Although, he was unaware that he had taken away the only thing that had been keeping Sena upright. Sena had been leaning most of his weight away from Mizumachi, and so the only thing that kept him standing was the pull on Mizumachi's side.

Poor little Sena fell onto his back, and of course, being a boy who wasn't used to wearing anything but shorts and pants, he shifted his legs the way he normally would when he tried to sit up. Instead of tucking his legs towards him from the side so that the skirt wouldn't reveal anything, he had tucked his legs towards his chest. He rubbed his whirling head with one hand as he slowly sat up, resting his weight on the other hand that was pressed against the ground. Silence once again befell the Kyoshin table as jaws dropped, cheeks coloured and thoughts of whether they were straight or not started to circle.

If there was one thing that Kakei Shun - psuedo captain of the Kyoshin Poseidon, and ace in an American middle school - prided himself in, it was his amazing self-control and a calm, cool head in any situation. But, seeing Sena in a waitress outfit and in a position like that…

The brunette's black skirt was hiked up and showing off those stockinged slender legs of his, as well as the nicely toned thighs. And not only that… the wondrous material even gave them a sneak peek at a little of his shapely, perky behind. The evil skirt, however, still covered the more important parts of his anatomy. But it certainly left _plenty_ to a creative imagination. Torture! It was like one of those porn movie moments where you'd wish they'd just hurry up and strip already! Kakei should just lift the rest of the skirt an-

His head reeled and blood spurted from his nose at his immoral thoughts. Shit, what was he_ thinking?_ He was sure he didn't even _swing _that way. What would Sena say if he knew what was going on in his head at the very moment? The blood that didn't escape from the linebacker's nose was rushing elsewhere. It was fair to say that his blood supply was currently divided in two. Instead of flowing through is normal course; it was only supplying two areas.

Ashamed and embarrassed, the confused teenager instantly stood up and promptly left the classroom in search of a bathroom to clear his head and remove any evidence of his nose bleeding.

Dazed, Sena didn't notice the abrupt departure of the Poseidon linebacker. Mizumachi's grinning face hovered above him and the tall boy held a helping hand out to him. Grasping the offered hand meekly, Sena allowed the Kyoshin football player to pull him up to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Mizumachi asked, his grin still in place. Sena nodded, unable to say anything. He noticed the other boy looked notoriously happy about something. But Sena was quick to put it out of his mind, not bothering to analyse it because Mizumachi was _always _happy. As the tall youth returned to his seat, Sena picked up his pen and paper.

"I'm fine. Just a little surprised." He admitted after finding his voice. His gaze took in the empty spot that Kakei had been occupying only moments ago. "What happened to Kakei-kun?"

Kobanzame decided to spare his kouhai some embarrassment and withheld the fact that the linebacker had started to nosebleed after getting an eyeful what Sena had to offer. Coughing into his fist as his blush started to fade, he decided on a simple excuse. "Oh, he forgot something and went to go get it." He lied, rubbing his head. A habit he had acquired when he was nervous. Although, it seemed that Mizumachi didn't share the same mercy as he did when it came to a teammate.

"Eh? Senpai, what are you talking about? Kakei had a nosebleed and he ran out."

Oohira and Oonishi scowled while Kobanzame sweatdropped.

"Huh? Why? What happened?" Sena asked curiously, feeling a tad worried for one of his rival's wellbeing.

Mizumachi's green eyes gleamed mischievously, glinting like a pair of emeralds. "Oh, you don't know? That's because y-" the rest of his sentence was muffled as Kobanzame hurriedly covered his talkative teammate's mouth.

"Ah, Kobayakawa-san, can I order a spaghetti bolognese?" he interrupted with a nervous laugh.

Sena nodded slowly, "Oh, sure." He wrote down the table number and the order. "Will that be all?" He asked, forgetting about the strange actions of his fellow football peers.

"I'll have the takoyaki set." Kakei's voice behind him made him turn. The linebacker was back, it seemed. Taking his seat, he quickly downed the rest of his water, trying not to look at Sena who was blinking at him owlishly.

"Okay, so that's one spaghetti and one takoyaki set. Anything else?"

"As Kakei-sensei's disciple, I too, will also have the takoyaki set!" Oohira announced proudly.

"What! I'm Kakei-sensei's number one disciple! I will have a Takoyaki set, too!" Oonishi decided.

Sena sweatdropped, "Sure. Anno, Mizumachi-kun, would you like anything?"

"I'll have anything you recommend." The boy sent him an attractive, impish grin, "Anything you recommend should be really tasty!"

Sena was sure it was meant to be some sort of compliment, but since he had no idea what to say he settled for a nod, "Okay, I recommend the yakisoba, if you'd like that?"

"It sounds good! I'll have that!"

"Actually, I think I'd like a yakisoba." Kakei changed his order, just as Sena wrote down 'yakisoba'.

"If that is what Kakei-sensei shall have, then I, too, shall have yakisoba!" Both Oohira and Oonishi proclaimed loudly, glaring at each other.

Sena sweatdropped once more. "Okay, so that makes it four yakisoba and one spaghetti." He reiterated the orders. Upon receiving five nods he bowed, "I'll come shortly with your orders." It was then that Sena noticed a spot of red on Kakei's shirt. "Ah! Kakei-kun, your shirt has blood on it! Are you all right? What happened?" Being Sena, of course he was always concerned for the well being of others.

As soon as he said, 'what happened' the images of the earlier events rushed back like a tidal wave. And with that tidal wave of imagery was a fountain of red liquid running down Kakei's nose once more.

Sena flailed about, "K-Kakei-kun!" He pulled out the white handkerchief from the pocket of the skirt and gently pushed the older boy's hand away from his nose so that he could cover it with the hanky.

Kakei contently allowed the running back to fuss over him, until the 'moment' was ruined by an irate random girl's shout of, "_Kobayakawa-san_!"

"Ah, sorry, Kakei-kun, but I have to get back to work. You'll be alright, won't you?" He asked, mimicking the soothing voice that he often heard Mamori-neesan use when he had a 'boo-boo', unaware that it didn't exactly come out the way he had wanted it to, and had made his voice husky and low. It was a tempting voice ... fit for bedroom use only.

Instead of the spot of red on the hanky staying the way it was, it flowered and grew, indicating that blood flow didn't stop but had increased. Sena gasped and was about to fuss over the other boy again when Mizumachi quickly cut in.

"Kakei's a big boy now, he can take care of himself."

"Oh, of course." Sena looked embarrassed. Maybe Mamori-neesan's pampering nature was rubbing off on him. He gave the members of the Poseidon team a bow to excuse himself and scuttled off.

* * *

His class president clearly wasn't happy. "How long does it take to write down an order?" She demanded, tapping her foot as she eyed the shorter boy critically.

Sena bowed repeatedly, "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, apologetic.

She huffed, shooing him away, "Just hurry and take the other orders. Even Juumonji-san, Kuroki-san and Toganou-san are working harder than you."

* * *

"I want the cute waitress to serve me!"

"Ha?"

* * *

"Get that brown haired waitress to serve me."

"Haah?"

* * *

"Can I be served by that really cute waitress?"

"Haaahhh?"

* * *

_At the far back corner of the classroom_...

"Damn it! Why are they here if they don't want to be served?" Toganou Shouzo fumed, angrily throwing his pad and pen onto the floor in frustration, "Who the hell is the 'cute waitress'? We don't have one."

"Waitress?" Kuroki Kouji repeated blankly as he turned to Toganou, a deep frown etched on his face. "So you got asked the same things, too?"

"Our shift doesn't even have a girl except for Konjo, but since she's the class president, she's only supervising now." Toganou gritted out as he tried another table of teenage boys who once again demanded to be served by a cute waitress.

Juumonji Kazuki approached his friends, a vein pulsing on his forehead - indicating that he wanted to kick the crap out of some living soul at the earliest convenient time possible. "Why the hell is our class full of men? And how come they're not ordering? It's pissing me off!" He ranted.

"They want to be served by a 'cute' waitress." Kuroki snorted.

"There's no damn girl working with us!" Juumonji grounded out with a snarl on his face. He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times, itching to throw out all the non-ordering people from their teahouse. Annoyed, he turned his attention to the two tables located near the front, about to approach them and demand that they order right now, or _else._

"Wait, aren't those guys from Bando and Oujo?" He immediately recognized the rival teams.

"Ha?"

"Haaahhh?"

* * *

**AN **Lol, I'm having _so _much fun writing this fic!

Kawaii-jyan: An expression along the lines of, "My, my, aren't you cute?"

Give Sena some love and review if you are enjoying this story!


	3. Amidst Chaos

**Disclaimers apply.**

**AN** I am currently re-watching/re-reading the entire ES21series - I've realized I've forgotten most of it!

**IMPORTANT:** I've decided to change the timeline to right _after _Teikoku Alexanders game. Why?  
Cause Yamato Takeru is gorgeous - his vein-_bursting_ arrogance aside…! Grrr!...

But, that's not the point. The point _is_… he's hot… for Sena, that is! Mwahahaha!

**Warning:**  
Sena-centric  
Shounen-Ai  
Crossdressing  
OOC occurs. But I've _attempted_ to keep it to minimum.

* * *

**Fine Lines**

_Chapter Three  
_Amidst Chaos

By BlueRedemption

* * *

"Takami-san, what are you having?" Sakuraba peered to his left and at the quarterback's menu despite the fact that he had his own, exact copy in his hands. For some reason, someone else' menu always seemed to be more interesting.

Ootawara abruptly pounded his large fists onto the top of the desk, drowning out Takami's possible reply as he generated loud booming noises. "Bahahah, I want everything from here-" He jabbed his finger somewhere at the middle of the page, and ran it all the way down to the bottom, "To here!" He proclaimed aloud, standing and putting his hands on his hips as he let out a rowdy laugh.

"Ootawara! Before you order any of that..." Oujo's captain pushed his glasses up, a vein throbbing on his forehead as he tried to stop himself from face-palming, "Pull your pants up!"

"Nahahahaha, don't worry about the insignificant details!" Ootawara shoved his finger up his noise, but proceeded to do as he was told, tuning out Takami who was scolding him like a nagging mother hen.

The wide receiver laughed awkwardly at his teammate's dynamics, frivolously checking around them to make sure no one had fallen witness to what had just happened. As bad luck with have it, several students' faces were a little green as they stared at their table in a zombie-like state. Sakuraba bowed his head towards their directions apologetically before turning to face forward, ears burning pink in mortification. His brown eyes suddenly took note of the deeply intense expression of Shin, who was practically burning holes into the laminated paper in front of him. He sweatdropped. What now?

"…" A small bead of sweat rolled down the side of the line-backer's face, concentration apparent on his normally blank face.

"Errr, Shin, why are you staring so hard at the menu for?"

Shin grunted shortly before deigning them a mumbled response. "So far I have only consumed half of my required calories for today. I have yet to consume another thirty grams of protein, which I should split into the three other meals to make it nutritionally balanc…" His lips were still moving as his murmuring continued more so to himself than to the others.

Unsure of how to respond, he turned back to his own menu, mentally willing for the Deimon's ace running back to make his appearance and possibly end some of this madness.

* * *

"Fuu… the tone of this teahouse is to my liking; it is like a composition played wonderfully legato in major key." Crimson orbs skimmed approvingly around the classroom, scrutinizing the barest of details from the lovely printed tablecloths, to the tasteful, cheerful decorations. "As expected of Sena-kun's class."

"What the hell is that supposed to even mean? Music has nothing to do with this!" Kotarou screeched, aggravated that he had been dragged away from his competition with Musashi. Musashi was just about to accept his challenge as well! He didn't get out of the seat - but he had moved his leg!

"Hmpf, your rhythm does not mix well in this teahouse." Akaba intoned flatly, crossing his leg over the other one as he sat back comfortably in his chair, opening the menu.

"Like I said, I don't understand! Speak like a _smart_ human being! … Don't ignore me!"

"Kotarou, try to keep your voice an octave lower; its crescendo is displeasing to my ears."

"_Temee_!"

* * *

After being shouted at by his class president inside the home economics room that they were borrowing, Sena sighed and ambled back towards the classroom. He had barely set a foot in through the doorway when he could make out an ostentatious voice that was unmistakably Kuroki's rising over the chatter of the customers inside.

"Haaaaah! Why don't you order already!"

The lineman sounded exceptionally outraged. And if one of the three delinquent brothers were wound up, trouble was sure to follow.

Worried, the Deimon ace hurried into the suddenly hushed classroom only to gasp as his eyes took in the commotion. Juumonji, Toganou and Kuroki were surrounding a middle-school boy - who wasn't even from their school! Kuroki picked the boy up by the collar and started shaking him to the point where the teen's head was lolling around uncontrollably. Sena could hear him demanding that he start ordering; or face his wrath.

"K-Kuroki-san! Stop that!" He called in panic, flailing his arms and he sprinted towards the line-backers, diving in between them.

The manga-loving high schooler beside Kuroki jerked back in surprise when small hands wrapped around one of Kuroki's wrists that were gripping tightly onto the annoying non-ordering kid. Big, doe-brown eyes of a waitress stared at them pleadingly, silently begging them to stop. He said the first thing that popped into his head, "Hah?"

"Haah?"

Kuroki dropped the kid unsympathetically. "Haaaaah!"

The three delinquents squeezed up close into the short newcomer's personal space bubble, glaring down at the intruder who had interrupted them.

Their faces were a little squashed together as they took up pretty much all of Sena's vision, taking advantage of their height to intimidate him.

"Who the hell are you?" They bellowed in synchronization.

Sena sweatdropped and cowered beneath their shadow. "Hiiiee! I-it's me, Sena!"

They all lurched back a few steps, their palpable shock in plain sight. "Sena-!"

"What the hell are you doing-"

"Dressed like that!"

Sena felt like crying as he tried to explain himself. "No, I-"

A cheer erupted throughout the classroom without warning, blocking out any words that escaped the Kantou MVP's mouth.

"Uwaaaa~~ It's the cute waitress!"

"Sena-chwaaaan~ please come serve me!"

"Waitress-san! Over here! Please look this way!"

"Eh!" Flustered, he glanced around as customers all over the room stared at him with shining, twinkling eyes, most of them beckoning him over in a rather creepy way. He felt an intense wave of chill, and he slowly turned to look back at Toganou, Juumonji and Toganou. They pinned him with murderous gazes. He instinctively raised his hands in surrender, "P-please wait! What did I do?"

"So, you're the cute waitress…"

"Who everyone was requesting…"

"So they wouldn't order from us, haaaaah?"

Sena's knees quivered in fear, having absolutely no understanding of what on earth was going on. All he knew was that it apparently was his fault. So he did what he normally did. "I-I'm very, very sorry!"

Toganou cracked his neck and took a slow deliberate step forward, "Seeing as you're so popular…"

Juumonji cracked his knuckles and shook it a little loose, "There's only one way…"

Kuroki rolled his shoulders, a grin spreading over his face. "To settle this."

Sena's eyes widened as he realized his fate.

He was going to die here.

In a dress.

A waitress' dress.

How humiliating.

The three linemen suddenly threw their pen and paper on the floor in front of Sena, before walking off in a line, casually waving their hand without turning to look behind them and at the running back. "We will leave everything to you, Sena-_chan_. See ya later!"

"E-Eeeeeh?" Sena gaped.

A crowd of males suddenly surrounded him from all sides, making it impossible for him to even push through.

"Seeeena-chaaaan, I'm ready to ordeeeer!"

"Me too, me too! Waitress-chan~"

"Sena-chaaan, please give me your number!"

* * *

!

"… Anezaki-san, are you alright?" The boy assisting with the collection of entrance fees into their horror house meekly questioned, wondering why his class president literally came 'flying' out of the classroom to stare blankly into wall of the hallway.

He was about to tap her shoulder when her head suddenly snapped over to the left, towards the direction of the C-block of the school, her expression brutal and not quite suited to her face.

The entrance-fee boy took a few steps back, fearful. _Her eyes suddenly changed!_

Her normally sweet, large angel-blue eyes had turned a steely, stormy, unforgiving cobalt. She suddenly took off.

"A-Anezaki-san?"

* * *

Urgent pitter-patter of feet through the semi-crowded hallway made the short, white-blonde running back look towards the intersection just ahead of him in mild curiosity.

Kid had obviously heard the fast-approaching person too, "Tetsuma, stop!" He ordered.

The Seibu receiver halted immediately inches from the corner and stood rigid and straight just as someone veered into the hallway, almost colliding into them.

The blur of familiar, rose-coloured hair mixed with the familiar green Deimon uniform that had come charging around the corner and nearly smashing into the receiver, had he not been stopped just to the side, made the running back blink owlishly. "Mamori-neesan?"

"Nh? Deimon's manager?" Kid frowned in slight unease at the desperate expression imprinted on the manager's face. Something was up. And he was - more than likely - going to end up getting tangled into this mess. How troublesome.

If she was surprised to see some of the players from Seibu at the Deimon _Gakkou-sai_ she didn't show it; instead, she grasped at Kaitani Riku's sleeve like a lifeline, "Rik-kun! It's Sena!" She gasped out, "I think Sena's in trouble!"

Riku's aqua-green eyes widened before hardening, glimmering ominously. "Which way?" He hissed.

* * *

**AN** Bahahaha~~ I enjoy torturing Sena. Is that bad? What do you think of the ES21 characters? Are they acting quite canon?

Please review if you appreciate my work.  
Constructive criticism is encouraged.


End file.
